Kurenai
Ichiro Kagari, often referred to as Kurenai (紅, lit. crimson), is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance - Casual= Kurenai has also been know to wear a more casual outfit when not operating on missions. This outfit consists of his usual crimson coat, a dark-grey t-shirt with a red symbol emblazoned on the chest, dark-colored pants, and crimson combat boots. He has his two pistols stored behind his waist and keeps the gauntlets of his armor on underneath the sleeves of his coat for continual access to his shurikens. - Formal= For a more formal outfit, Kurenai wears his usual coat with a crimson dress shirt underneath a grey waistcoat adorned with a few buttons, a white ascot, black slacks tucked into a set of crimson combat boots, and red gloves worn underneath the sleeves of his coat. His coat hides a silver armor plate on each arm, which is where the shurikens are fabricated before being moved towards the hands; this can only deploy three at a time, as with the usual battle suit. The pistols are stored on thigh-holsters that allow for a quick draw system that magnetically ejects the components of the guns which then assemble themselves in Kurenai's hand when needed; this process lasts usually one or two seconds. His swords are kept in his inventory, and only equipped when needed. }} Personality Ichiro is a socially isolated boy with little to no real social interaction IRL. Conversations with the few people he know in reality are usually short, as he can't find things to talk about and is rather shy about socializing. He finds no value in life, and would happily welcome death as if it were a friend. Being able to accept death so easily, Ichiro is able to kill without remorse, especially with his in-game job. Despite this, he still refuses to kill certain types of people, and acts on his own personal code of honor. Ichiro sticks strictly to this code, and will go out of his way to make good on this code of honor. However, he does brighten up when around cats, as he finds them to be particularly adorable. Ichiro is also known for his cruel, unforgiving nature in-game and IRL. He's also a sarcastic individual who refuses to help people unless he believes them to be his friend. When a fellow student at his school asks him for help, Ichiro would simply shrug them off, ignore them, or respond in a sardonic tone. A side that Ichiro never gets to show is his caring, compassionate side. The only people to see this side of him are dead, since he loved his family and sister very dearly; this is to be expected, even if they didn't always get along. Due to the loss of his sister, he makes a point to not kill women unless they absolutely deserve it, also restricting himself whenever engaging women in combat. Unless demanded of him, Ichiro automatically hinders himself when fighting; he sees most people as weak until otherwise proven either through observation or in combat with him. Rumors mean little to nothing to him, yet he listens to them anyway. Why? So he can dismantle the criminal operation his school has set up in ELO. Background Ichiro was born to a normal family, regular parents, a little sister. By the age of ten, he had experience bullying, beat-downs from other students, and was even temporarily hospitalized after one of these beat-downs. Right after he was released from the hospital, his parents divorced due to a growing argument between them. Ichiro was to stay with his mother and sister, while his father moved along with his life; depression began to overtake Ichiro slowly, and his cynical nature began to develop. However, his father was reported to have died a mere week after leaving, dying in a plane crash supposedly caused by a terrorist hijacking. His sister, only eight years old at this time, understood only one thing: she wouldn’t be seeing her father ever again. When Ichiro was twelve, his mother was raped and murdered one day on her way to the grocery store. Depression was greatly affecting Ichiro, and his cold persona developed quickly. As Ichiro and his sister were walking home one day, a strange man stopped them. The man then took Ichiro's sister and ran off to a nearby alleyway. Ichiro took chase, only to be stopped by the strange man, who had stabbed him and left him to bleed out as the man raped his sister. A passing civilian called for an ambulance, which arrived just in time to rush him to the hospital and save him from death's door. His aunt and uncle, immediate relatives of his mother, took him into their care and paid for the medical bills. Fast-forward to age 14. Ichiro has become cynical, and has lost all value in his life. His sister had been killed after she was raped, and the man who had done this was imprisoned. Ichiro now lives with his aunt and uncle. The school he was attending was filled to the brim with people who would bully without remorse, among other things. This school was a joint junior high and high school combination where students attend the integrated high school after the junior high courses are completed. While the people in this school were known for their high graduation rates, they were also notorious for their illicit and often law-bending transactions. Girls would often flaunt their bodies, boys would constantly harass the “weaker” guys, even a few teachers had black-market connections. Ichiro didn’t fit in at all, so the boys would harass him constantly. Even some of the girls would harass him for lack of social interaction. Now 16, Ichiro attends the high school section and holds no hope in humanity. He's become almost fully isolated from society and spends time inside by himself most of the time. Students in his school have taken to using VRMMO games for their unlawful actions in order to cover their tracks easily; some had even gotten the newest game: Evoked Legends Online. His aunt and uncle, thinking Ichiro needed to blow some steam, bought him a copy of ELO and the necessary hardware. ELO became a whole new world to Ichiro and the students of his school. Inside this new virtual world, students would set up cartels, gangs, drug-dealing, all this contraband non-sense. They had created an underground criminal empire, and it was expanding every day they were able to log in. This empire evolved into the Damasu-kai Yakuza, and they were involved in all sorts of outlawed nonsense; they were even distributing pirated military weapons as their own products in-game. The day he first joined, Ichiro trained himself to match this new body the game had given him. Over time, he developed himself into a mechanical mercenary, in both appearance and nature, and would spend most of his time dismantling the empire his school-time bullies had created. His crimson coat and bloody encounters with the Damasu-kai created a reputation for Ichiro, having adopted the name "Kurenai" as his epithet for obvious reason. What can the Damasu-kai do about it? Not a single thing. Relationships * Sin Squadron - Team leader, more TBA ** Acedia - TBA ** Avaritia - TBA ** Gula - TBA ** Invidia - TBA ** Ira - TBA ** Luxuria - TBA ** Superbia - TBA * Damasu-kai - Absolutely loathes them, wants to destroy their criminal empire to see the looks on their faces. Abilities Kurenai's Ronin-type Machina avatar offers five mod slots, which he has completely filled out. Mods # Interval Dash system # Additional Mods +3 # Gate Construction # Gate Modification # Vehicle Call # Last Resort Armament: Agneyastra # Fast-Equip: Armor # Multi-form Nanite Armor Weapons and Abilities - Agneyastra= His final mod is the weapon construct Agneyastra. This is an absolute last resort weapon, as it deals significant amounts of Soul Damage to the user, but it also deals massive damage to surrounding enemies. After taking three seconds to assemble, a large cannon will appear around Kurenai's arm, made entirely of a black alloy. A large barrel at the front with thin, red lighting spiraling along it is what allows the cannon to blast a massive fireball. One fireball is able to completely decimate several buildings in a row before fully dissipating. Kurenai can directly control the damage output of the weapon, but with a higher damage output, the more Soul damage inflicted upon himself. Should he choose to dual wield the Agneyastra, the self-inflicted Soul damage will be doubled, and this can cause major problems. Considering the nature of this mod, it would be obvious to keep this as a hidden weapon, the final ace up Kurenai's sleeve. - Nanite Armor= Kurenai has recently acquired a Multi-form Nanite armor. An expensive mod created by the Damasu-kai, Kurenai procured it from a recent raid on a Damasu-kai deal. This mod stores a liquid alloy made of nanites, allowing the armor to take on a wide variety of forms and designs. With this highly modular system, the Nanite armor is capable of generating and equipping a wide variety of shields, ranged, and melee weapons in a preset permutation. The only form currently accessible to Kurenai as of the acquirement of this mod is the Scorch permutation, which makes use of fire-based elemental weaponry. This mod takes the form of a mechanical armor with a flowing coat made of a metallic quasi-solid alloy; all of this created from the nanites. Coloration depends on the permutation equipped. After having his right arm severed, the Armor reformatted itself for compatibility with the Modular Arm System he now has. Specific Armors are tethered to certain Arms, and the armor will spend extra Nanites to instantly recreate a broken Arm. }} - Weapons= - Swords= His Crimson Chokuto pair is something to fear as well; each blade is wielded with absolute precision and uses powerful strikes to eliminate opponents.The Chokuto sword is kept collapsed when sheathed, resembling a Wakizashi; once the sword is drawn, the sword blade extends to its full length. For the dimensions of the sword: the Chokuto has a blade length of 70 centimeters, a tang length of 30 centimeters, and a strange Tsuba designed to work in conjunction with the blades' hidden feature. Both blades are made of a unique tungsten-iron alloy that was made to have a high durability, and enhanced so that the weapons could handle the special function they were designed for. Once Kurenai loads a special vial into the Tsuba of the blades and pulls one of two trigger-like buttons on the hilt, the blades will be coated in the liquid contained in the vials. Pushing the second button will activate a mechanism that activates the effect of the liquids. Kurenai carries multiple vials, with different chemical types; the types he currently owns are incendiary, electricity, anti-angel, anti-demon, and toxic. These liquids are also compatible with Ruby and Lapis, granting even more versatility to the already-formidable pistols. Kurenai has installed a limiter system inside the activation mechanism of his blades, which controls how much of these compounds are released onto the blades. The namesake of these blades comes from the crimson hilts of the swords, while the actual blades are silver due to the composition of the alloy used to create them. - Arms= Thanks to Avaritia and Superbia, Kurenai was able to replace his severed right arm with a Modular Arm System (MAS), a series of forearm replacements designed for specific purposes. These arms favor function over durability, constructed from cost-effective materials and designed with a focus on mass production. As such, the arms are prone to being destroyed by most melee attacks and higher-caliber bullets (around .357 Magnum). However, the cost-effective design and mass production capability allows Kurenai to easily swap between multiple arms rapidly, actively using them in this disposable manner. The Elbow Node where the forearms connect to Kurenai contains a rocket-propelled wire in a box that allows him to hook onto enemies or grapple towards compatible objects. So far, the three of them have been able to create and fabricate the following arms: * Shinobi - The Shinobi Infiltration Prosthesis shortened to "Shinobi" is Kurenai's default arm, which is a replica of the right gauntlet of his suit prior to his arm being ripped off. This arm is equipped with a grappling hook and an upgraded version of his Shuriken Fabrication System, as well as an energy shield based off of Superbia's Impregnable shield. This energy shield is less efficient than Superbia's Impregnable due to the nature of their Machina types, but still serves its purpose of defending Kurenai from incoming attacks. Due to the more intricate design and higher quality construction/material, Kurenai only has a limited supply of this arm type. Thus, he switches over to one of his other arms before engaging in intense combat, tucking this arm in his inventory and moving on to his disposable arms. * Ignition - The Pyrokinetic Projectile Prosthesis codenamed "Ignition" is designed to spew fire in a variety of ways. By default, it releases a concentrated burst of fire that deals extreme amounts of damage with a single blast. However, the flames can be released in different manners, allowing him to release a continuous stream, a weaker concentrated burst for thrust purposes, and a large cone of flames for widespread damage. In a worst-case scenario, Kurenai can set the arm to self-destruct and eject the limb, allowing it to act as a timer bomb or detonating with a gunshot. When detached, the arm is able to grasp onto objects and keep its grip, ensuring an enemy will be at least heavily damaged when the self-destruct goes off. * Gigawatt - The Electromagnetic Propulsion Prosthesis codenamed "Gigawatt" allows Kurenai to release an electromagnetic shockwave to propel himself farther than Ignition can. It can also manipulate susceptible objects, allowing him to pull towards or push away whatever is manipulable. This electromagnetic "tether" also applies to the connection node in Kurenai's elbow joint, allowing him to grapple farther than he can with Ignition. In addition, Kurenai can overcharge the internal energy source to fire off a single stream of continuous electric energy until the power source runs out of the energy and the arm detonates from overuse. * Coulomb - The Plasma Blade-Whip Prosthesis codenamed "Coulomb" is an arm with a hidden whip installed inside. The whip itself has segmented plasma generators that allow the whip to either restrain enemies and pull them in, or using the plasma energy to cleanly slice through objects/opponents. Kurenai mainly uses this for medium-range crowd control, swinging the plasma whip around him or pulling enemies towards him; if the enemy is significantly heavier than Kurenai, he will be pulled to them. It essentially acts as an extended version of the wire hook inside of his Elbow Node. By supercharging the plasma generators and stacking them on top of each other, he can wield Coulomb as a temporary plasma blade that can cut through most objects before Kurenai has to eject the arm due to meltdown. * Frostbite - The Cryokinetic Crystal Prosthesis codenamed "Frostbite" allows Kurenai to create ice stalactites by punching the ground. In addition, the arm can launch smaller ice spikes at enemies in a pinch. The arm can be charged up with cryokinetic energy, which is then released into the ground to create bigger stalactites or a wave of stalactites. This same energy can also be used to enhance the ice spikes to bigger size or increase their overall quantity. If he chooses to sacrifice his arm, he can overcharge the arm with cryokinetic energy and leave in the middle of a large enemy group to entomb them in thick ice once the arm detonates. * Chokuto - The Blade Augmenter Prosthesis codenamed "Chokuto" acts as an enhanced version of the vial system installed in Kurenai's personal Crimson Chokuto swords. By loading in a variety of chemical vials into the arm, Kurenai can rotate between up to 8 different chemical compounds into the arm to spray onto the surface of his swords' blades to use more effectively against specific races of enemies. He can also mix all 8 vials loaded into his arm into a strange chemical concoction that he can then throw away to detonate remotely for damaging multiple enemies in a chemical nightmare. * Buster - The Nanite Composite Prosthesis codenamed "Buster" is based off of Kurenai's Nanite Armor, generating and storing millions of nanites which are then programmed to perform certain tasks. Normally, Kurenai deploys the nanites to form an additional arm that hovers around and attacks enemies while mimicking his arm's movement. Due to the hyper-advanced data and equipment required to make it work, this Buster arm is very difficult to make and comes in limited supply. However, it is significantly reinforced and can even repair itself via its internal nanite generator given enough time. Kurenai treats this arm like he does Shinobi: saving it for very special occasions and holding off on using Buster until he has access to none of his other arms or the enemy is too powerful to use the other arms with. }} - Miscellaneous= For long-distance traveling that his Dash mod can't handle, Kurenai drives a customized Honda CBR650F that features several cosmetic changes to make it appear more supernatural. Silver chain-like details are "wrapped" around the vehicle, which features a predominantly crimson red color scheme alongside black detailing; it also has a flame-like horn attached to the front of the vehicle, with one smaller horn on either side of this flame-like horn. Aside from these cosmetic changes, this Honda CBR650F features an upgrade chassis that can handle off-road terrain, a vehicle summon system that's linked to Kurenai's respective mod, as well as significant increases in overall performance. Kurenai has nicknamed his bike the "Crimson Chaser" since he couldn't really think of anything else. "Crimson Driver" was an option, but Kurenai thought that name didn't fit well. }} Music Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= Trivia * Ichiro is inspired by Genji from the Overwatch game. * His BRSB-16 Compact Arcane Energy Cannons are references to one particular series. * His Modular Arm System is based on the Devil Breakers in Devil May Cry 5. * Percy helped me out with Kurenai's Mod slots. * Kurenai has the tendency to crack his knuckles in a similar manner to Kaneki. He'll crack his knuckles normally with both hands if he wants to. * Kurenai has a habit of skipping out on sleep whenever he has days off on school, often staying up til the following morning watching anime or something. Category:Character Category:Player Category:ELO Player Category:Machina (ELO) Category:Male Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Protagonist